Concierge
The Concierge is a small mysterious holographic projection of a diminutive Merewif who visits from the distant future. His primary task seems to be following the Emotion Lord everywhere and taking notes with a quill pen in a purple book called the "Guest Book" on what the the Emotion Lord does. In season 4, it is revealed that the Concierge is actually Chris and Plum's son from the future. Appearance The Concierge is a being of small stature that wears a dark gray suit with a red bow tie. He has light gray skin, purple hair, and white eyes. The Emotion Lord explains to the Bravest Warriors that the Concierge sits in a high chair in "Lavarinth." Relationships Emotion Lord The Concierge follows the Emotion Lord everywhere and takes note of what he does. In Emotion Lord, he drives his bus and goes with him on his motorbike. Whether or not they are working together is unknown. Plum The Concierge is apparently in cahoots with Plum and together they appear to be working on restoring the timeline. In "Merewif Tag" Plum was shown to be so loyal to the Concierge that she was willing to hurt Beth on his orders, though she deeply regretted it. It is unknown whether she is willingly following him or being forced to. It is also worth noting that the two seem to be the same species but that might not be relevant. In Bravest Warriors Comic #20 when the Bravest warriors were pulled by the tractor beam the concierge shouts to plum "HAHAHA! YOU DID IT THE FUTURE IS SAFE!" Implying that he was saving their future by using Plum's feelings for Chris. This is confirmed in season 4 in where he is revealed to be Chris and Plum's son. Chris The concierge calls him the "Guilty One". His book (the Guest Book) details every move Chris has made throughout his entire life, past and future, as said in Bravest Warriors issue #20. Episode Appearances *Emotion Lord *Lavarinth *Ultra Wankershim *Merewif Tag Trivia *He looks like, and has other similarities with, Peppermint Butler from Adventure Time. **He and Peppermint Butler both share the same white eyes, short stature and are extremely mysterious. *Apparently, he only can be seen by the Emotion Lord, but he was also seen by Wallow and Danny in "Lavarinth," and Plum in "Merewif Tag" although disappeared after he noticed they saw him. *He shares similarities with the character "Al" from Quantum Leap. Like Al, he appears as a hologram that can normally only be seen by a specific time traveler, and disappears into a door of bright light. *He appears to be a holographic projection of a diminutive Merewif. *He appears at the end of Merewif Tag. He warns Plum that the timeline has been damaged by a dangerous man. It is unclear who this dangerous man is, though. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-01-04 at 1.49.03 PM.png|In the volcano Screen Shot 2013-01-04 at 2.13.18 PM.png|Driving a bus BW - Ultra Wankershim 93.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 92.PNG|At the dawning of Wankershim bw_concierge_turn_flynn.png Concierge.jpg|Modelsheet You must do your part, Plum!.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters